1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to rail lighting system suitable for use deck rails, fences and the like.
2. Background
Conventional deck and fence lighting systems are typically mounted to the posts that support one or more sections of rails or fences. Many such lighting systems are mounted on top of the post, which is at or near eye level. This elevation of the lighting system undesirably produces uncomfortable glare that reduces the enjoyment of the area.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved lighting system.